At the Funfair
by wallACEwho
Summary: Mace/Price. The Captain and the Colonel spend a day at the Fair.


Authors Note : I own nothing except part shares in Marian Price's family. The rest belong to the BBC.

Another companion story to Phantomreviewer's NewUNIT series. Go read the rest over on Livejournal. Once again thanks to PhantomReviewer for letting me into the Sandbox.

Happy Reading.

**At the Funfair **

Marian Price ran down the stairs pulling her hair into a messy bun. She had been having a nice long line in when somebody began to knock incessantly at her front door.

Opening it she was surprised to find her superior Alexander Gerald Mace dressed in civilian clothing. "Hello Marion" he said casually,

"Gerald" she replied a little surprised "what are you doing here"

He smiled "remember what you said on the phone last night"

Marian thought back and smiled.

_"Hello Gerald"_

_"Hello Marian. Was there something you wanted?"_

_"Well you remember my brother David"_

_"The one who lives in Australia"_

_"That's the one. Well he and his family are in the country at the moment and I promised to take the boys to the Funfair tomorrow. I wondered if you would like to come"  
_

_There was a pause as Gerald thought the offer over.  
_

_"I would love too. I'll see you in the morning then"_

_"Yes. Goodbye Gerald"_

_"Goodbye Marian"  
_

"We didn't actually agree a time" Gerald continued "but I thought the earlier the better"

"Well the boy's are still asleep. David and Julia are staying at a Bed and Breakfast in town"

He raised an eyebrow in question

"I don't have that much room remember"

"Quite right" he replied after a minute. Looking towards the kitchen he continued "any chance of some coffee while we wait".

* * *

Half an hour later there was another knock at the door. Getting up Marian beckoned a man and a woman into the room.

"David" Gerald said standing up "nice to see you again"

"Likewise Gerald" the other man replied "you know my wife Julia"

Suddenly there was the sound of running and two boys came careering around the kitchen door. They immediately gave both their parents and aunt a hug before staring at the strange man standing next to Aunt Marion.

"Boys" Marian said eventually "this is my ……friend Gerald Mace. He and I work together. He'll be coming with us today"

She turned to the suddenly nervous Colonel "Gerald these are my nephews, Peter and Mark"

Gerald turned to the boys "nice to meet you" he said

The boys nodded nervously. "Go get ready boys" Julia said "I'm sure Gerald and Marian will want to get going soon"

The boys nodded once more before running out of the room. Gerald turned to David "so what do you and Julia plan to do today"

"Well we want to take a look around some museums. We weren't going to originally because of the boys but then Marian offered to take them off our hands so who were we to refuse."

Gerald nodded "of course. Well I hope the boys don't mind me tagging along"

Marian laughed "of course they won't"

* * *

A few minutes later Marian, Gerald and the boys were in Gerald's car driving to the funfair.

Just a Gerald reached for the radio Marian lent over and whispered "what have you go in the player at the moment"

Gerald thought "Jazz" he said eventually

"You might want to put the radio on" she said "I don't think they will like the Rat Pack". She gestured to the two boys in the back.

Sighing he turned the dial to a local radio station.

**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you got no place to go when you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try**

**Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me**

**We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go**

**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Only I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try**

**Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you)  
Take a chance on me  
Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so**

**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Only I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)**

**Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)**

**Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me**

As the song finished Marian reached over and placed a hand over one of Gerald's.

* * *

When they reached the Funfair Peter and Mark immediately bolted out of the car. Following them Marian took the opportunity to take Gerald's hand in hers. Following a look of surprise he relaxed and the pair followed the boy's into the crowd looking for all the world like a normal family.

They spent the morning mostly following Peter and Mark watching them on the rides and making encouraging noises where necessary.

Following a lunch of burgers and coke the two UNIT officers decided to try their luck at some of the attractions.

Walking over to the shooting gallery Gerald paid the man before picking up one of the rifles. Aiming very carefully he managed to hit four of the ducks and won a large Teddy Bear. "Here you go" he said passing it to Marian who had just come back from the candy floss stall.

"How many did you hit" she asked

"Four" he said accepting his Candy Floss

"You're slipping" Marian laughed

Gerald grimaced "If I had had my way it would have been a pistol" he took a bite of the candy floss.

After another hour of various rides Mark came running up to them. "Can we go on that" he said pointing into the distance.

Looking into the distance the pair saw a Ferris wheel jutting into the sky like a massive eye.

Gerald looked at Marion "what do you think"

She nodded "could be fun"

They walked up to the wheel collecting Peter on the way Marian paid the man and the four climbed on board, Paul and Mark in one capsule, Gerald and Marion in another.

As it slowly worked its way to the top Gerald took Marian's hand. She looked at him before relaxing into his side completely comfortable. Eventually their capsule reached the top of the ride allowing them to look out over the view.

"Breathtaking" Marian breathed looking out at the countryside spread out before them.

Gerald looked down at the woman beside him "it certainly is" he whispered "it certainly is"

* * *

After the ride had finished they decided to head home. As the boys rushed back to the car Gerald and Marian followed behind them at a leisurely pace.

"You ever thought about having children" Gerald said suddenly watching the boy's rush ahead of them.

Marian stopped and thought for a minute "I've thought about it about I suppose" she said slowly "but the life I lead, the things I do, I don't think there is a place in that for a child"

She paused before looking up at the man next to her "of course" she said slowly "If I found the right person that might change"

When they got back to the house he walked her to the front door. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then" he whispered quietly as the Peter and Mark tore indoors.

"Most probably" she replied. Then reaching up she kissed him on the cheek "goodnight Gerald"

"Goodnight Marian"

Walking inside to the sound of riotous laughter Marian closed the door. Then taking one last look at the house Gerald walked back to his car fingering a small box in his pocket

Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
